


Hot Shingles

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: The fab 4 are up at the cabin working on the roof. What could go wrong??
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Hot Shingles

It was a hot summer day. Hotter than Minnesota summers normally get. But it was the weekend they picked months ago to reshingle the roof at Jack’s cabin.

Teal’c was busy going up and down the ladder with the plastic-wrapped bundles of shingles. No one knew how the hell he did that. Daniel and Jack both had to help lift one of those bundles, and there was no way they could get it up the ladder. But there was T. All muscley and shit doing what they could not.

Daniel was cutting wood for the winter. He was _not_ going to do it the old fashioned way. He made Jack buy a chainsaw. Much easier.

Then there was Sam. She was mowing the grass, cutting back the overgrown bushes and other flora, and as always, making sure each of her guys had what they needed and were hydrating properly. Can’t have anyone pass out on a roof or playing with power tools!

Jack had already stripped the roof of the prior shingles and was admiring his team. OK, that’s not true. He was admiring Carter from his rooftop vantage point. He’d nail down a sheet of tar paper, or nail in a section of new shingles and then stop to look at her.

After all of these years he still found her incredibly beautiful. Even from up on the roof, he watched her body move while she worked. She had on Timberland work boots, with just the top edges of her socks showing. She wore cut off shorts and a long sleeved shirt. Her fair skin would not last long in the sun, even with sunscreen. She was fucking hot and he liked what he saw.

He imagined taking her to bed that night. He’d find a way to kick the guys out. It was a short drive to the small town. They could get a room, right? He imagined peeling her out of her sweaty clothes and putting her against the wall in his shower. First lathering her up and giving her a complete wash from her day’s activities. 

Then perhaps a shoulder massage and let the heat of the water help his hands undo her tension. Then he’d drop kisses on her neck, working his way up to her chin, then her mouth. Having her wrap a leg around his waist and give him just the right angle to make love to her in the shower. 

Then he was painfully shaken from his thoughts.

“Goddammit, Carter! Shit. Teal’c, get up here! Now!” he yelled, and everyone heard him. They all went running to see what was wrong. Teal’c got up the ladder first.

“T, I have nailed my foot to the roof,” Jack finally said after his friend stared at him with raised eyebrows.

“How did this happen, O’Neill?” Teal’c asked.

“It doesn’t matter how, what matters is getting me down and getting me to the hospital so I can get a shot in my ass then come home and drink beer.”

They got Jack un-nailed from his roof, and they decided Sam would drive him to the hospital while Daniel and Teal’c finished what was left of the roof.

The ride was quiet for awhile before Sam spoke. She knew he was angry, and didn’t want to poke the beast within, but she was so curious as to how this happened.

“Jack, what happened?”

“I nailed my damn foot to the roof,” he snapped back. She smiled.

“I know that, but how? You are normally so careful with stuff like that.”

“You don’t want to know…” he mumbled.

“Oh but I think I do,” she smiled at him trying to coax out the information. “You cussed me out when it first happened, so I have an idea,” she said a little seductively.

“Fine. I was thinking of the ways I wanted to peel you out of those clothes and fuck you in the shower. Happy now?” he said, a bit grumpy.

She laughed and smiled again.

“Well, sir, it seems after all these years, the great General Jack O’Neill is still attracted to Colonel Carter!”

“Hey! Retired General! And you are Colonel O’Neill, remember?” he said, finally cracking a smile, as she pulled up to the Emergency Room. 

She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

“Yes, I remember quite well,” she hissed seductively to him. “Now, let’s get you fixed up and see how long it will be until you can take me in the shower.”

“Jesus, Sam. Definitely still attracted to you,” he said, and smiled at her as he got out and hobbled into the Emergency Room.


End file.
